Seal the Deal
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "Please," he begged, "you're killing me. I know this is all new to you: me, being gay, everything." He reached over and stroked Roy's cheek with the pad of his calloused thumb. "But trust me. I love you, I honestly do, and we'll be together forever."


**A/N: Older!WallyxClone!Roy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

**Seal the Deal**

"Wally, I can't," breathed the young Roy Harper, looking up at his older friend. He'd just met this kid a few months ago and now Wally was already expecting so much out of him. "This is-"

"Roy," whimpered Wally, eyes going pitiful and desperate. He looked completely heartbroken at the thought of not having Harper as his own. "Please," he begged, "you're killing me. I know this is all new to you: me, being gay, everything." He reached over and stroked Roy's cheek with the pad of his calloused thumb. "But trust me. I love you, I honestly do, and we'll be together forever."

"We're kids," hissed the real thing, pulling away sharply as best he could while balancing with his one arm. The other was still just a stub. "You may dream big, but I'm just worried about tomorrow."

A slight glare caught Wally's eyes, sharp and disappointed. "You're soft, Harper. Red Arrow grew up better than this."

Bile rose in his throat, threatening to choke him; a flare of red anger captured his cerulean orbs. He hated hearing that. The worst part: he knew Wally brought it up just to get under his skin. "I'm _not_Red Arrow."

"Obviously." Disgust laced his terse response.

No. His stomach churned. No, he had to be loved, he had to be accepted- Roy reached out and clasped his hand around the back of West's neck, pulling him in close and mashing their mouths together. God, did the speedster taste delicious... His heart thundered in his chest as Wally's lips instantly reacted, begging and pleading for a response, for attention.

They practically melted together in a heap on that bed, one boy pulling the elder closer, making sure that he got everything he wanted, holding nothing back. When Wally's tongue requested entrance, it was given without a second thought to the matter.

Roy needed this more than he needed air. In Oliver's manor, things are strained, especially with Red Arrow (Roy? Whatever he's called nowadays…) always hanging around and hiding up in his room or just roaming the city. Dinah doesn't know how to act around him, and Queen himself can't do much other than wallow in the guilt of knowing he lost his protégé.

With Wally, things aren't like that. Wally... Wally's carefree, innocent. He's alive. Wally makes this life one worth living. If it's what keeps Harper moving, he doesn't care too much. He makes every second seem like it's own adventure and turns every moment into a perfect snapshot memory.

Wally made him feel good.

Pulling away and gasping in a sharp breath of air, he felt Wally's fingers once again working at his shirt as they had been before the talking had ceased the action. This is a single barrier between Speedy and Kid Flash. They haven't worn masks in a long time, but peeling away civvies is taking down the final divide between the real world and the real exposure. This... This was a lot...

"Wally-"

"Come on, Roy, it'll be fun." His voice was harsh, almost biting. "I promise you." He leaned in again and stole a few more breathy kisses from chaste lips, trying to convince the original Roy to come in closer, to discover what the real world held for him.

"No, no, my arm..."

God. He always went on about that arm, didn't he? Annoyance prickled off Wally like static. Those jade eyes flared once more. "Your arm has very little to do with sex, Roy. Especially if I'm the one doing all the work here." He pulled his own shirt off, revealing his freckled shoulders and his muscled abdomen, perfectly chiseled in every way. Not to mention he had runner's legs, probably the sexiest bits about him... His jeans were ditched shortly after.

"Wally, we're-"

"I'm seventeen, you're fifteen, what's the big deal? It's still legal. Doesn't even matter." He just needed Roy to love him; no, it wasn't the Harper that he was pining after, but he had one of the two in his arms, right here, right now. That was what counted in his eyes. "I love you, Roy. This just seals the deal. Physically." He put one hand on the young archer's thigh and gave a soft squeeze, watching his youth-filled face pinch up nervously.

A kiss stole the breath from his lips, but he couldn't refuse Wally. He was already starved of attention on the homefront, and if this guy was willing to show him a good time and remind him what it's like to be loved, Roy wouldn't hesitate to take this moment and keep it with him forever. He bit at Wally's lower lip, begging for a little more, reaching up and splaying his sole hand on the back of the speedster's warm neck to keep him close. Roy wouldn't be left alone. Not again.

"That's what I like," panted Wally after pulling away for a breath. A fire of passion had lit up his jade orbs, and he let that wanting consume him to the point of obsession. He kept on the kid out of desperation, running his hands under Roy's shirt, dancing his fingers along his thigh.

All Roy could do was keep the ginger's head close to in order to get his fair share of kisses. One hand was quite limiting when it came to sealing a deal like this.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**

**~Sky**


End file.
